warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Plains of Eidolon
The Plains of Eidolon is an expansive, open Landscape located on Earth. In the shadow of the Orokin Tower of the Unum lies an ancient battlefield, where an enormous Sentient was defeated during the Old War. The Grineer have set up numerous outposts and bases to study and mine the ruins in the area, observing and patrolling the plains for any threat to their operations. This Landscape was introduced October 12th, 2017 in . General The Plains of Eidolon has an area of about 5 square kilometers (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca, featuring various fields, hills, caves, and bodies of water in a mostly temperate climate. Unlike other mission nodes, the Plains of Eidolon is not procedurally generated using Tiles, but is instead a massive static map with unique features. Each server instance of Cetus can hold up to 50 players within the town, however players can only exit onto the plains in the standard 2-4 man squads or Solo. Each map is considered its own separate mission instance, and will not be shared between squads. The Plains are accessible through two different mission nodes on the Star Chart, both nodes are on Earth. The first is the central hub of the Plains - Cetus, Earth - where the player will spawn on the shores outside of town. The second mission node will spawn the player directly in front of the gate that connects Cetus to the Plains. Both nodes will be unlocked directly after completing Vor's Prize and are not Mastery Rank locked. Entering into the Plains from either Cetus or directly from the Star Chart will create a new mission instance of the Plains, with procedural generation applying to objects like resource spawn locations and mineral veins, as well as assigning a random Challenge. Progress on the plains is saved under the following conditions: # Upon returning to Cetus through the gates at any point, with the mission concluding and all progress saved. # On returning to the player's Orbiter via the escape menu. # All progress is automatically saved on completing Bounties or Incursions. # Fishing, Mining, or using consumables results in a specific save of that content (fish caught, minerals extracted, consumables used). Cetus Cetus is a settlement built by the Ostron people around an ancient Orokin tower, which they harvest for various usable parts. Kept safe from Grineer aggression by the Unum residing within the Tower, this town serves as the central hub for the Plains of Eidolon, where players can interact with various NPC's to purchase items from shops, or accept quests to be accomplished out in the plains. Upon arriving on Cetus, players are deposited on a landing pad by a lake on the outskirts of town, and they can reach the town by walking along the lakeshore to one of the three inner town entrances. From there, players can exit Cetus onto the greater plains via a large Orokin door on the town's outer wall, leading to a large room which has another door that leads to the plains beyond. The room acts as a loading screen, and players will be unable to exit out the other end until the loading is complete. Main Features Archwing Mobility in the Plains is granted through the use of Archwings, which the Tenno can use to fly around and reach locales and objectives faster, as well as engage in combat against enemies both on the ground and in the air. Players are able to use all of their Archwing abilities in combat, however they will use their normal ground weapons instead of Arch-gun and Arch-melee weapons. Players can exit their Archwings by performing melee attacks (default ), or returning to Cetus' gates. Additionally, players can be knocked out of Archwing by sufficiently powerful concussive attacks, such as from Grineer surface-to-air heat seeking missiles. Unlike in specialized Archwing tilesets, players use their Archwings by calling them down using an Archwing Launcher item in their Gear menu, which will place the Archwing on the ground to allow players to move to equip it. The Archwing called down can be used by any player in the squad, allowing all players to use Archwing even if only one player has an Archwing Launcher. To craft Archwing Launchers players must have an Archwing Launcher Segment installed on the Foundry. The Archwing Launcher Segment can either be researched in the Tenno Lab of a Clan Dojo, or purchased off the Market for . Day & Night Cycle Unlike with the Earth tileset's traditional day and night cycle which is set upon entering a mission, the Plains of Eidolon feature a real-time cycle which sees the map seamlessly transition from light to darkness. Daytime in the Plains lasts for 100 minutes, while nighttime lasts only 50 minutes. All players will experience the same time of day at any particular time in the Plains of Eidolon. The time of day determines the type of enemies as well as the type of fish that players can encounter on the fields, and consequently affect the map's difficulty level. While the day cycle is more directed towards new players, the night cycle is reserved for more experienced players, with the more difficult enemies of the Sentient faction. Weather Occasionally, the Plains of Eidolon can experience rainy weather, ranging from soft drizzles to thunderstorms. During rainy periods, Grineer enemies in the Plains will experience reduced visibility, and Fish have a higher chance of spawning on bodies of water. Other weather effects present in the Plains include varying strengths of wind, which can act on objects like trees, grass, and even Syandanas. Spear Fishing The Plains of Eidolon feature large bodies of water, which house a wide variety of aquatic life. Players can engage in spearfishing to catch various fish and crustaceans, which can then be used as resources to craft various Ostron items or gifted to Fisher Hai-Luk to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Mining Another means of getting resources in the plains is through mining; players can find mineral veins, visible as bright glowing marks, scattered throughout the landscape, which can then be mined with a dedicated cutting tool. Ores and Gems are used in a variety of crafting recipes, and uncut gems can also be traded in to Old Man Suumbaat to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Hunting The Plains currently features two indigenous species of wildlife that roam around the field, the Kuaka, a small rodent-like creature and the Condroc, a large bird-of-prey. These species can be hunted and killed to drop resources unique to said animals. Bounties Bounties are randomly generated quests in which the player completes a series of short objectives. Upon completion of a set of missions, the player will be randomly receive a reward from the reward pool. Incursions Incursions are random optional mission objectives that can occasionally pop up in the Plains, that give various rewards upon completion. Unlike Bounties, Incursions can only occur during daylight hours. Caves The Plains of Eidolon have several caves which players can enter, which can contain items of interest such as minerals or Codex objects. Many of these caves are small spaces that can have multiple openings that players can go through to access the cave. Certain caves in the Plains however have closed Grineer doors inside of them, which act as the only entrance to the cave proper. The majority of these sealed-off caves can only be accessed upon the game creating an Incursion or a Bounty objective that takes place within said caves, at which point the door lights become green, indicating they can open. Unlike the smaller caves, these caves open up into massive, expansive caverns, and even lead into outdoor locations outside of the Plains' boundaries. Of these large caves, only the cave located by the geyser pond near Cetus can be accessed by players without the need to activate an Incursion or Bounty. Caves that have been discovered by players will be permanently marked on the minimap by a white jagged triangular symbol. Enemies Grineer The Grineer, comprised of the special Tusk Corps, are the primary enemy faction in Plains of Eidolon during the daytime and can be found in either small patrol groups roaming the plains, or stationed at one of several outposts and firebases they have set up in the area. The Grineer firebases are heavily fortified with various defenses, including Ramparts and automated heavy defense turrets. For added firepower, these firebases are also capable of using mortars that lob high explosive shells at long range towards their targets. These Grineer units are unique as Eximus variants can posses the Venomous and Shock versions, normally only used by the Infested and Corpus respectively. They also use special and grenades not used by other Grineer units in the system. The Grineer units can spawn at the Plains in different ways, either via Firbolg dropships or descending from orbital drop pods. They can also be deployed from Bolkor gunships, which are armed with rotary cannons for close air support. All the aircraft on the Plains are vulnerable to attacks and can be destroyed before they deploy the units they transport. If a sufficiently large patrol is engaged in combat, the Grineer units will deploy Tusk Seeker Drones that will signal for reinforcements, which then will proceed to spawn via the aforementioned options. The drones will continue to call in additional enemies unless they are destroyed. The Grineer can also field airborne units such as Dargyn skiffs and Ogma bombers to patrol the plains and attack from the air. Once these air units are defeated, the ejected Dargyn Pilot may drop to the ground. The Dargyns can also be found parked near Grineer encampments, and can be hijacked if the pilots are eliminated or beaten to the vehicles. Supporting the Tusk units are the Ghouls, consisting of heavily malformed Grineer that lie in wait beneath the ground for an ambush. When confronted, they burst out of the ground and unleash their animalistic instincts, savagely attacking anyone who dares trespass their territory. When killed, their blood releases cloud that paralyzes and renders the enemy ever more vulnerable to Ghoul assaults. During nighttime, the Grineer will retreat to the safety of their outposts, reducing the number of Grineer that can be encountered on the field during that period, though in turn raising the difficulty of a nocturnal assault on a base. Eidolon Lures will be deployed around the encampments, as the Grineer are hostile towards the Sentient and will attack if they encounter them, even the massive Teralysts. Sentient During the Old War, a major battle against the Sentients took place on the Plains. The Sentient was defeated, scattering its fragments all over the area, resulting in the existence of the ghostly Spectral Sentients, also known as Eidolons. These are absent during the day cycle and show up only at night, increasing the difficulty of the Plains. The main Sentient threat on the Plains during the nighttime are the Eidolon Teralysts, gigantic Sentient units equipped with powerful weapons and formidable defenses. Taking down a Teralyst is no small feat, requiring concentrated firepower from Operators and their Warframes. A full squad is recommended for this fight, though it is also possible - though extremely difficult - to defeat a Teralyst solo. Also roaming the plains at night are the smaller Eidolon Vomvalysts. Should a Vomvalyst be reduced to zero health it will shed its outer armor and turn into a glowing spectral form, complete with a fresh pool of health impervious to weapons fire but vulnerable to an Operator's Void powers. Eidolon Lures will absorb Vomvalyst sentients after the outer shell is destroyed, relieving the requirement of an Operator to destroy them. At Gara Toht Lake is an altar. When players offers their Brilliant or Radiant Eidolon Shards to this altar, they can summon the ever more powerful Eidolon Gantulyst and Eidolon Hydrolyst. Minor Features Ammo Dispensers Several Grineer outposts in the Plains house Ammo Dispenser units, visible as green containers with a white holographic display at the front and a floating green holographic bundle of ammunition on top. Interacting with these dispensers (default ) will make them drop ammunition for all weapon types, which can then be collected by players. The dispensers have a 3:20 minute cooldown time, during which the dispenser cannot be used until its cooldown has elapsed. During this phase, the white display at the front will show the time remaining on the cooldown, and the holographic ammo bundle will change color from green to red. Armored Vaults Grineer outposts and bases in the area can have Armored Vaults on them, seen as large orange and green tracked carriages with control consoles on them. These Armored Vaults can be opened up to by interacting with the control console, giving a small amount of resources, and sometimes they will have a single Storage Container inside that can be broken for more drops. Armored Vaults are also used as the objective in Resource Theft Incursions. Control Towers Some Grineer outposts on the Plains have green communication towers with control consoles on them, which nearby Grineer can activate to call in reinforcements. Players can hack these towers to deactivate them, which will also deactivate any hostile turrets within the outpost. These towers could also occasionally be heard broadcasting Grineer propaganda from Councillor Vay Hek, as a prelude to Operation: Plague Star. Magnetized Water At night, bodies of water on the Plains will become energized with Sentient energy, which will inflict a proc on any unit that touches it, temporarily reducing maximum shields and removing 100 Energy. Geyser A small lake near the Twin Horns (west of the entrance to Cetus) has a small geyser at the center, which blows a powerful jet of steam upwards when units step on it, launching them upwards. Thousand-Year Fish Statuettes Thousand Year Fish statuettes are small, glass statues scattered throughout hidden locations in the Plains. These can be scanned into the Codex to give in-depth lore about Cetus and the Plains. Notes *The Arsenal can be accessed from anywhere in Cetus via the Main Menu, then selecting Equipment => Arsenal. This allows switching of loadouts in Cetus without needing to return to the Orbiter. **The Mods segment can also be accessed through Equipment => Mods, allowing players to manage their Mods from Cetus. *The accessibility of the closed large Grineer caves on the Plains are determined upon the creation of a Bounty or Incursion created within a particular map instance. Caves made accessible by Bounties will remain open even if the player fails any bounty phase before reaching them, however exiting the Plains will close said caves. Bugs *In some of the Lakes scattered around the Plains, most notably the one with a small, Grineer populated island in the middle of it, a player's warframe can become completely submerged in the water, and will be standing on the bottom of the lake. The camera, however, will be unable to pass through the surface of the water. This seems to only happen near the center of the lake, around the edges the correct events occur. Bullet jumping and other forms of movement still allow you to resurface. *The stream on the northwest corner of the Plains may be permanently magnetized, regardless of time of day. Media PoEMap.jpg|Topographic map of the Plains of Eidolon. The grey spots represent rock outcroppings, while the black square represents Cetus. POE map.png|Poe map ( grineer's camp & cave location)|link=https://imgur.com/a/3lqJq|linktext=PoE_Map Warframe - 22 Minutes of NEW Plains of Eidolon Gameplay File:Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" TUSK - Plains Of Eidolon Morning Timelapse Battle Track Know Your Enemy Grineer "Tusk" Elite Forces (Warframe) References Patch History Advanced Plains Map Changes for Controller Interactions: *Right analog stick now controls Map zoom. *Left analog stick now controls Map pan. Changes: *Enabled near culling on Eidolon bushes to reduce visual clutter during combat. You will now notice foliage fading from view when in the thick of it. Advanced Plains Map Changes for Controller Interactions: *Map can now be panned halfway off screen *When opening Advanced Map, the player position will be centered on the screen *The controller reticle will no longer be movable, instead the right analog stick will pan the Map around *Left analog stick now controls Map zoom *Panning leeway will now scale with zoom level (so the Map can't be dragged far beyond the panning limit when zoomed in too much) *Reduced controller cursor speed in Advanced Plains Map by half. *Changed the Advanced Plains Map to use the bound map key binding to close the Map instead of it being fixed to "M". *Removed the Advanced Plains Map hint when opening the Map in Caves. *Improved spawning points of Dargyns to alleviate reported issues of Dargyns spawning on top of eachother or in geometry. New Advanced Plains Map! *Hold M (default) to open Advanced Map. *Right clicking (default) on the Advanced Map places a Waypoint. *Use the mouse wheel to zoom in and out. *Left click and drag to move the Advanced Map around. *Areas/Regions have now been named! (also appears on the normal Plains Map). *Improved the way Plains of Eidolon Water hazards treat drops that fall and teleport with in to be more player friendly. DRIVE THE DARGYN Take your fight to the skies by hijacking unmanned Dargyns in the Plains. If you get caught, it's a footrace against the pilot to board the Dargyn! Use these to aid in your search for the new Eidolons! THE GANTULYST AND THE HYDROLYST “The Sentient was a deformed creature, sent from some dark fold of distant space, crushing towers and citadels across Earth...” Until meeting its fate in a climactic battle. “The device detonated. The Sentient's body shuddered, wracked by a cacophonous energy. Fragments of the Sentient crashed to the Plains and marshes and flatlands...” These fragments are known as the Eidolons -- mysterious titans that continue to wander the Plains and loom over the people of Cetus. Most of you have seen the Teralyst, a beast that rises from the watery depths every night. Legends speak of two more Eidolons that fell to the Plains, dormant for centuries but ever-present in the hearts and minds of the Ostrons. Eidolon Hunters eager to prove their worth are trying to summon these creatures again. Are you worthy, Tenno? GANTULYST Legends say the Gantulyst wields an enormous boulder for an arm and radiates powerful beams of Sentient energy. The Ostrons built a shrine in its honor hoping to gain its favor. HYDROLYST The Ostrons believe the Hydrolyst is an omen of impending natural disaster. Stories describe a distinct, pungent aroma that precedes the arrival of this toxic beast. TERALYST MATCHMAKING BOUNTY You now have options to matchmake for Eidolon Hunts! Worth Noting: Remaining in the Plains for the entire Day Cycle effectively allows you to hunt the Eidolons across multiple nights. If your team kills all 3 Eidolons in one night, or across several, then the Teralyst will respawn and you can start the hunt again. TLDR players can hunt Eidolons across multiple nights without losing progress as long as they stay within their current session. Going back to Cetus resets it. Additions: *Added a teleport trigger to warp slow squadmates outside of the loading hallway and out into the Plains. This is to catch followers who were far enough away to warp to the player, past the blocking volume already set up in front of the gate. *Made improvements towards correctly loading into the same Cetus Instance with your squad. This was resulting in perpetually attempting to load into the Plains upon which the doors never opened. Dynamic Weather in the Plains of Eidolon! *The Plains of Eidolon now have changing weather patterns! This new dynamic weather system brings rain, lightning, rolling thunder, as well as fluctuating wind and cloud patterns. The Plains can shift from sunshine to rain (and vice versa) during the day and night, and rain will linger for a reasonable amount of time. *Jumping in puddles isn’t the only good thing about being out in the Plains during the rain! Take advantage of increased fish spawns and reduced visibility for the Grineer while it is raining. Changes: *Improvements towards the overall transition from the Plains to Cetus. This includes better handling of attempting to join a Host that was in the middle of transitioning to Cetus from the Plains, which sometimes resulted in either leaving the squad or loading into different Cetus instances. *Improved the pathing of the hijacked Drone in the Plains. This also fixes issues where the Drone would become stuck on it’s way to the Boil in Operation: Plague Star. Fixes: *Fixed the End of Mission screen upon returning to Cetus from the Plains not showing Affinity gained on not fully Ranked weapons, Warframes, Companions, etc. This was leading to confusion on if you were losing that gained Affinity or if it was simply not displaying it. *Fixed not seeing any of your squadmate stats in the End of Mission screen when returning to Cetus from the Plains as the Host. *Fixed seeing no extraction marker in the Plains when a squad member transitions to Cetus. *Fixed the remaining Client post-Host migration joining the Client who left the squad instead of the new Host in the Plains. *Fixed losing all UI elements if you died in the tunnel upon returning to Cetus from the Plains and the End of Mission screen revived you. Additions: *Added more conventional Extraction mechanics to the Plains of Eidolon. We now start the extraction timer after 50% of a squad enters the Cetus gates. We added an area objective marker (the classic green indicator) and more direction to this area to notify squad members that extraction is waiting and counting down. Changes: *Removed the ability to be in Sky Archwing in certain Caves in the Plains. *You may now notice more populated Grineer bases in the Plains, as roving Grineer now retreat in pure panic back to base at night when the curfew siren sounds. Fixes: *Fixed a loss of functionality when entering the Plains from Cetus and immediately trying to go back to Cetus. *Fixed a black screen and loss of functionality if you are holding a fish as you are forced to Extract with the 60 second countdown timer in the Plains. *Fixed the Cetus gates sometimes remaining opening while in the Plains. *Fixed wind sounds being too loud/not being affected by volume sliders in the expanded Caves in the Plains. *Fixed some terrain clipping issues and holes in the expanded Caves in the Plains. *Fixed Grineer drop pod sounds not playing for Clients in the Plains. Changes: *Certain Caves in the Plains can now be more indepthly explored (Operation: Plague Star will bring more gameplay to these expanded Caves). In a future Update, these Caves will be eligible for Bounty and Incursion missions! *Made a handful of performance Optimizations (mainly in the Plains). These performance fixes were largely discovered on the Console build, and graciously brought over to PC for an overall improvement on all platforms! *Upon aborting a mission in the Plains, you can now choose to either return to Cetus or your Orbiter. *Sky Archwing Enablers are no longer able to be spawned in the hallway between Cetus and the Plains. *Removed Lotus transmission from End of Mission screen when going from Plains back to Cetus when you haven't done anything. Fixes: *Fixed experiencing a massive hitch as the Client when a Host migration occurs in the Plains. *Fixed being unable to invite players from the Friends list after aborting a mission in the Plains as a Client. *Fixed various Grineer machinery in the Plains not having sound. Cetus/Plains Changes: *Replaced Grokdrul and Iradite pickups from crates and caches with Rubedo and Ferrite in the Plains to better expose the deeper Resource system. *Added Circuits to Turret drop tables. *Added Circuits, Rubedo and Ferrite to Dropship drop tables. *Introduced }}es:Las llanuras de Eidolon Category:Update 22 Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Tenno